memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Roggan
Willkommen in meinem Briefkasten. Welcome to my mailbox. → Alte Diskussionen Gefallen Kannst du mir einmal das Bild:Tom Paris 2370.jpg in Portrait format hochladen. Aber gib mal dem Bild einen anderen Namen denn 2370 ist falsch weil der Pilotfilm spielt ja erst ab 2371.--Klossi 20:59, 24. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :Danke :)--Klossi 21:11, 24. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Hab hier mal das nächste Bild http://trekmovie.com/wp-content/uploads/squire/new_squire_08.jpg kannst du ihn gleich im richtigen Format hochladen das ist der Planet Beta IV aus ( )--Klossi 12:02, 25. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :Und mal wieder ein großes Danke schön von mir.--Klossi 12:19, 25. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Seska Danke für den Hinweis :)--Klossi 15:29, 30. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Lehrgang Muss mal sagen ist mir gar nicht Aufgefallen (muss wohl mit anderen Sachen beschäftigt gewesen sein) Danke für den Hinweis Denke mal hab den Dreh jetzt raus :)--Klossi 21:18, 30. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Re: Danke :) Hey, kein Problem, die Dinger sind nur ziemlich praktisch, deswegen pack ich sie immer dazu. Wenn man die Bilder hochlädt kann man das schon mal vergessen, besonders wenn es ein komplett neues Bild ist. Sieh es als meine Art von "Meckerei" ;)--Bravomike 20:52, 4. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Bild:Parker Crewman.jpg Habe das Bild von der Eng MA geklaut bei Trekcore gab es leider kein Bild von ihm, naja der gute Mann kam ja auch nur ganz kurz in einer Szene im Hintergrund vor.--Klossi 16:23, 5. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Re: Bild:Orum Borg.jpg Über das mit "Zwei Dumme,..." müssen wir noch mal reden ;)--Bravomike 19:57, 5. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Gut, zumindest ich bin dumm, den Doppelpunkt vergessen--Bravomike 19:58, 5. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Re: Hopper Einen Link kann man schon mal übersehen, kein Problem. Tja, aber ganz perfekt ist "Soldat" unter "Bodentruppen" auch nicht. Da es aber vermutlich nicht für einen Artikel "Bodentruppen" reichen wird können wir es wohl so lassen...--Bravomike 18:23, 6. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Sehr persönliche Antwort Die 3 Großen sind Symanthec, McAfee und Trend Micro... Und für letztere arbeite ich. Ich finde die Frage nicht persönlich. Will nur keine Werbung machen und habe es deshalb nicht reingeschrieben. Außerdem sprechen die Produkte ja für sich... :D--Tobi72 20:29, 6. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Also persönlich finde ich das nicht... ich erzähl dir ja nicht, was ich verdiene. Und außerdem ist das ok, wenn du die nicht kennst. Das Kerngeschäft sind Unternehmen. Gibt zwar auch einen Privatanwenderbereich, aber der ist nicht zu groß.--Tobi72 20:40, 6. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Wieso ist das Bild in dem Format? Bild:Jake_nog_lernen.jpg. Das ist nur zu einer Episode verlinkt. Und nun sieht das Bild in der Episode irgendwie unpassend aus. Findest du nicht? --Tobi72 11:23, 12. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Ich mache das dann schon. Dachte nur es gäbe einen Grund. Es ist schon schöner, wenn die Bilder im gleichen Format sind. Außerdem sieht man das aus Benjamin Siskos Sicht und da sind die Tonnen halt dazwischen, da er die Beiden beobachtet, ohne selbst gesehen zu werden.--Tobi72 15:45, 12. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::Kein Problem. Ich kümmere mich drum. Mache gerade noch ein paar Artikel aus Das verlorene Paradies und dann schau ich mir an, wo ich mir an, dass ich das nochmal hochlade.--Tobi72 15:52, 12. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Re: Bitte um Hilfe Klar, kein Thema. Wir haben ja jetzt eine deutschsprachige Anlaufstelle. 21:54, 12. Aug. 2007 (UTC) "Australopithizinus" Hallo, von Dir stammt ja die Information, dass im Untertitel von der Begriff "Australopithizinus" fällt. Ich vermute mal, dass das eine misslungene Übersetzung des englischen begriffs "Australopithecine" ist, wie ich auch im Artikel Australopithecus geschrieben habe. Nun ist aber die korrekte Übersetzung des in der englischen Episode benutzten Begriffs "Australopithecina" und das ist etwas geringfügig anderes als Australopithecus siehe und . Auch wenn ich nicht daran glaube, dass in der deutschen Übersetzung überhaupt ein korrekter Begriff fällt, kannst Du Dich errinnern, welcher von den beiden echten Begriffen eher getroffen wird? Eventuell müsste man den Artikel entsprechend verschieben (oder wir nehmen sogar den falschen Begriff als Titel, wegen des Canons)--Bravomike 17:49, 13. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :OK, danke, dann verschiebe ich ihn mal, die seltsame Schreibung lasse ich trotzdem drin, die ist einfach zu gut ;)--Bravomike 19:35, 13. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Halt, eine versicherung noch: Data sagt "Australopithecine", nicht "Australopithecina"? Sollen es wir dann unter dem englischen oder unter dem deutschen Begriff laufen lassen?--Bravomike 19:37, 13. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::Danke sehr, der Artikel landet unter Australopithecine--Bravomike 19:44, 13. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :::Bei mir sieht's weit düsterer aus, hab zwar fast alle Filme doppelt aber nur sehr wenige einzelne Episoden, deswegen bin ich immer zu Dank verpflichtet, wenn mir jemand (bzw. Du) bei so was helfen kann. Danke also noch mal! (PS: Ich lasse den Redirect von "Australopithecus" bestehen, schließlich liegt der Artikel jetzt eigentlich unter dem falschen Namen)--Bravomike 19:56, 13. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::::Tja, es ist ein hartes Brot, das wir essen... ;). Aber wenn die MA immer besser wird ist das ja im Endeffekt gerade dafür gut, dass solche Probleme nicht mehr auftreten, weil man einfach bei uns nachschauen kann.--Bravomike 20:12, 13. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :::::Stimmt, das scheint die deutsche Entsprechung zu sein, allerdings wird wahrscheinlich sowieso niemand danach suchen. Aber hast Recht, sicher ist sicher: Australopithecina--Bravomike 20:21, 13. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Hauptseite Habe noch eine Änderung für die Serien-Links vorgenommen. Bitte teile mir mit, ob es so OK ist, dann können die noch eingebunden werden. Bisher ist die Änderung nur in der Diskusion der Seite.--Tobi72 12:58, 14. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Ma ne Frage an dich Frage an dich: Ich hab grad eben bei "Tuvok" ein Zitat hinzugefügt. Meine IP wurde dabei geloggt. Du hast nur ein paar Minuten später ein ' bei Neelix eingefügt. Meine Frage ist: Werden alle Änderungen von nicht registrierten Usern an Angemeldete Mitglieder gemeldet und überprüft oder was das nur ein Zufall? :Hallo :). Ich sehe mir oft die Änderungen von IP's an, weil dort oft Unsinn fabriziert wird, Noncanon reinkommt etc. Deswegen habe ich mir auch deine Änderung angesehen. Alle "Letzte Äderungen" sind hier: Spezial:Letzte Änderungen zu sehen. Bei dem Zitat, was du hinzugefügt hast, ist mir aufgefallen, dass es nicht so gestimmt hat, siehe auch Diskussion:Tuvok (ganz unten). Es müsste also der Genitiv sein, es ist ja Neelix(s) Gehirn -> Apostroph -> Neelix'. Stimmt doch, nich ;)? Und wenn du Fragen an einen Benutzer hast, benutze bitte die Diskussionsseite, nicht die Benutzerseite. In dem Fall also: Benutzer Diskussion:Roggan, danke. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 13:56, 14. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Antworten Vermutlich hast Du nicht dem falschen User geantwortet, der hat bloß eine wechselnde IP, denn da wo Du geantwortet hast sind in den benutzerbeiträgen die Änderungen bei Tuvok eingetragen http://memory-alpha.org/de/index.php?title=Tuvok&diff=prev&oldid=155591, da wo ich "in Deinem Namen" geantwortet habe die an Deiner benutzerseite. Vermutlich hat er/sie die Antwort nie erhalten, und weil er/sie scheinbar auch nicht weiß, wie eine Benutzer-Diskussion funktioniert wird er/sie es wohl nie erfahren... Das ist das Problem mit IPs--Bravomike 22:02, 14. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Naja, so ist das eben, ein IP-Benutzer schreibt Dir was auf Deine Benutzerseite und es gibt keinen richtigen Weg zum Antworten, und wenn man dann noch bedenkt warum (nicht alle aber) viele IPs nicht wirklich sinnvolle Änderungen durchführen... So ist es halt, freuen wir uns darüber, dass wenigstens wir uns unterhalten können :)--Bravomike 22:10, 14. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Re: Hotel Royale Ja, da sehe ich im Moment noch nicht ganz durch, bevor ich den Redirect gelöscht habe waren (und sind hier immer noch) alle Artikel, die über die Vorlage auf die Episode verlinken sowohl als direkt auf "Hotel Royal (Episode)" verlinkt als auch auf "Hotel Royale" verlinkt angezeigt, was mir ein wenig seltsam vorkommt. Ich habe jetzt den Redirect gelöscht und behalte die Linkliste im Auge, mal sehen, was er bis morgen macht (auch wenn das mit der Job queue seltsam ist). Einfach mal abwarten, es gibt sicherlich auch noch einige Fälle, die manuel auf die Episode verlinken (d.h. auf den jetzt falschen Titel), die müssten ja in der Linkliste bleiben, während die anderen spätestens wenn der Artikel nicht mehr existiert geändert werden müssten.--Bravomike 08:21, 15. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Re: Flaggschiff Ja, vor allem ich muss mich bei Dir entschuldigen, weil ich Deine ersten Änderungen einfach überschrieben habe, aber das ist eben das Problem bei solchen Sachen, man fängt an und ändert so viel am Text, dass man dann, wenn der Bearbeitungskonflikt auftritt, nicht mehr weiß, was die eigene Änderung war und was neu dazu kam. Ich bitte deswegen noch mal um Entschuldigung, ich neige in solchen Situationen dazu einfach meine Version durchzudrücken, was gelinde gesagt unfein ist (besinders wenn sie immer noch so fehlerhaft sind wie meine erste Änderung an Flaggschiff). Kleine Änderungen sind vermutlich der beste Weg, dem Problem zu begegnen, oder den Text einige Zeit ruhen lassen, aber ich vermute mal, wenn wir alle neue Texte erst mal ruhen lassen würden würden wir uns im Endeffekt auch wieder alle gleichzeitig entscheiden, dass der Text nun lange genug geruht hat, und dann haben wir wieder die gleiche Situation ;)--Bravomike 15:58, 15. Aug. 2007 (UTC)